I'v Fcked Up
by TalesofThoseSisters
Summary: Kai is a quiet and introvert person, but what does a night of shots force the stoic blader to do and with whom? The team's mascot, Aoi, is a carefree space-head type of girl that has the most inappropriate questions, and Kai, as her senior, has to answer her curiosity accordingly so she won't get into trouble. With anyone other than him, that is. (Warning: Contains Lemon/Smut/Lime)
1. Shots - Kelsey

Hello everyone! This is Kelsey one of the contributors on this account, this story will be one-shot based chapters featuring Kai and Aoi (Koori's OC). So without further ado! Enjoy this smutty smut one-shot of Kai and Aoi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Koori's OC Aoi, for if I did all hell would ensue and Koori would probably murder me. Ya never know with her. :3

Random Koori comment: Woohoo!-I feel special.

* * *

_When I walk in the club_

_All eyes on me_

_I'm with the party rock crew_

_All drinks are free_

_We like ciroc_

_We love patrone_

_We came to party rock_

_Everybody it's on_

In Tokyo there is a nice hole in the wall club, where the women and gentlemen come to get fucked up. A certain slate dual haired blader came to do just that. Tired and worn out from his recent bout with his teammates, Kai Hiwatari wanted to get smashed and fuck any good girl he could find. Unfortunately for him he didn't plan on fucking one of his teammates, certainly not his team's tiny, annoying mascot.

_Everybody it's on_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody_

Music blared loudly in Kai's slightly drunk head, it blocked out any and every single sound that could enter his ears, he was grateful for it at this moment. He continued to take shot after shot of good Old Russian vodka; he hoped the annoyance behind him that tugged at his pants was just a figment of his drunken imagination. Too bad it wasn't. Kai had been followed by the blade-breakers mascot, Aoi, to the club. Which in itself was proving disastrous, men looked at the tiny girl with the body of a grown woman, the girl didn't even notice the heated looks at her body as she fired off question after question at the drunk Phoenix. Kai raked his fuzzy brain for a way to shut her up and still have time to fuck a woman. At that thought a nasty image came to his mind, one of a certain white haired fairy in naked glory moaning his name. He considered doing the chairman's adoptive daughter, least it would shut her up and he'd get sex out of it, a win-win situation.

_The ladies love us_

_When we pour shots_

_They need an excuse_

_To suck our cocks_

_We came to get crunk_

_How 'bout you?_

_Bottles up_

_Let's go round two_

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai! What does the song mean by suck our cocks? What are cocks?"

Kai froze at Aoi's question; he raked his mind for an answer. Minutes passed as he stared down at Aoi as she stared up at him with her innocent bright blue eyes, she didn't know what was to come. Kai threw any previous thought of not doing anything bad or ruining Aoi's innocence out and at this point he could care less.

"Aoi follow me, you want to know what a cock is, I'll show you."

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody_

_If you ain't getting drunk get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't takin' shots get the fuck out the club_

_If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club_

_Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up_

_What you drinkin on?_

Aoi jumped in joy, Kai was not only willing to explain what a 'cock' was but he would actually show her too! Not wanting to ruin this moment she follow her idol out of the club and to a dingy hotel. Kai spoke to the teller in front. The teller gave him a silver key as he motioned for a confused Aoi to follow him up the stairs.

_What you drinkin on?_

_Jaeger_

_bombs_

_Lemondrops_

_Buttery Nipples_

_Jello Shots_

_Kamikaze_

_Three Wise Men_

_Fucked all that shit_

_Get me some Gin_

At this point Kai knew there was no turning back and he opened the door to the room and pulled Aoi inside. Not wasting anytime he pinned her small form up against the door and began to ravage her neck with his mouth and tongue. Aoi shuddered against Kai as he continued to wet her neck with his saliva; she couldn't speak at the moment, her mind raced to figure out what was going on. Kai stopped and pulled away, he admired his work on her neck but he wasn't finished he wanted more and now. His hands began to tug at the sweater she was wearing, he pulled it up and over her head and threw it somewhere on the floor in the room.

"Kai? What are you doing to me?" Aoi questioned the blader, her tone blunt with little to no emotion in it, betraying how the inside of her mind was at the moment.

"You said you were gonna show me what a cock was" Aoi fiddled her fingers and stared Kai right in his crimson eyes. Kai sighed at her obliviousness; she didn't even know how many steps she just skipped. He decided to go right to it too; his cock was already hard from the dirty thoughts that seduced his mind since the club. Kai moved over to the bed and sat down, he pointed down at the floor for Aoi to sit on her knees in front of him, which she did. Kai began to unbutton his pants when a thought entered his mind; he smirked down at Aoi's confused face.

"Take my pants and boxers off, now." Aoi blinked at his demanding tone but did what she was told none the less, still not understand what was happening.

Her fingers danced across his loin as she grabbed the material and pulled down fast, Kai kicked his pants and boxers away from his feet. He grabbed his hot and semi-hard cock and brushed the tip of it across Aoi's lips.

"This Aoi is a cock, just like you got a vagina between your legs, us guys. Got's this. Now there is something I want you to do for me."

Aoi was beyond confused and shocked, her bod was reacted in a strange way when Kai's so called cock brushed her face. She looked up at Kai with an unsure gleam in her eyes, but all she got was a glare so she grabbed his cock from his hands with her own. She stared the cock down, as if asking it what was she supposed to do with it?

Kai saw the question in her body and told Aoi in a slightly husky voice "Lick it like you lick a lollipop got it." Aoi understood that and she went in for the kill. Her mouth devoured the head of his meat, she swirled her tongue around and around, occasionally she sucked in a breath with her mouth to get the taste. Kai grunted as she suckled his cock in a heated way, his right hand came to grab her white locks and push her head forward, making her swallow more of his shaft. Aoi was lucky she learned what Ray called 'no gauge reflex' cause she indeed needed it cause this lollipop was longer than any other she had sucked before.

Her head bobbed up in down with the help of Kai's hands, saliva dripped out from around her mouth as she went up and down. When Kai's cock began to twitch her mouth was torn away from his shaft just I time for his sticky, white cream to paint her face. Aoi lapped at the substance on her face. She hummed at the weird taste but satisfied, it tasted oddly good. Kai breathed hard, his eyes narrowed at the girl with the flushed face and his cum on her face. He smirked at his cum on her, he claimed her in a way no other man would, and if they tried to he would kill them.

"Aoi, how did you like it?" Kai knew the answer to his question, but hearing it from her mouth would make it all the more sweeter. Aoi grinned at Kai, she didn't answer him with words instead she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him right on the mouth. Kai not bothered by the action raped her mouth with his tongue and teeth; he could taste himself in her mouth. He wanted more; he forcefully grabbed her soft, cushy ass and pulled her into his lap. Kai tore off the panties she wore under her skirt and positioned her over his once again rock hard cock.

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_

_The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots_

_Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots_

_So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots._

_If you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air_

_And If you tryin' to fuck put ya hands in the air_

_Now say "I'm fucked up" (I'm fucked up) I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up) I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck) I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck) Shots_

Kai didn't wait for Aoi to figure out what he was doing before he slammed her down on his cock, breaking through her virgin walls. Kai covered Aoi's mouth as she screamed in pain; tears pricked her eyes, Kai felt a bit guilty for not preparing her even a bit. He stilled his movement and waited till she was done screaming, Aoi bite the hand that covered her mouth and glared at Kai

"Why did you hurt me?!" Aoi's seething words made Kai grin; he pulled her body up so his shaft was almost out of Aoi's bloodied pussy. Crimson met blue in a heated stare and he slammed Aoi down again this time he let her scream out, but her scream was one of pain and pleasure mixed this time. Aoi ran her nails down Kai's back as he fucked her senseless, he changed their position and she was now on her back with his body hovering over hers. With this new position he plunged deeper into her wet, tight, hot cavern, her walls messaged his shaft urging it to spill his essence into her.

_Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots_

_The women come around everytime I'm pourin' shots_

_Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots_

_So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots._

He was close and he knew she was too, blood seeped on the covers and down his back, his thrusts became half hazard and fast, grunts and groans flowed from his mouth, he didn't care who would hear them all he wanted was the release. As he neared the end, he pulled Aoi up, her average sized boobs pressed against his chest, she bite Kai's neck in feral ecstasy and slight revenge for him making her cry. She clung to him as she orgasm, she could feel her body pulsing and stars clouded her sight. She screamed louder than she ever heard herself scream, her nails made more holes into Kai's back as she withered in his arms. Kai emptied himself within her, filling her womb up with hot, white seeds.

They collapsed on the bed, Aoi held Kai as he breathed heavily into her chest. Darkness seeped into their vision and just before they passed out from exhaustion, a question rose up into the air "What is this white stuff?"

_I fucked up_

_La dad a da_

_La dad a dad a da_

* * *

Well I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, lol. I made my sisters blush with this one, man I love doing that. Anyways read and review please as usual!


	2. Aftermath - Koori

The sun rose slowly in the streets of Tokyo, every sinful action done the previous night completely forgotten as the rays showered the buildings with light. Far from the main streets, hidden from view in a dark place no one would visit, was a dingy hotel especially located near a club for easy access to the nightly intoxicated visitors. Not one of the visitors would stay more than two hours let alone stay the entire night; that is what made one particular couple stand out.

The soft pounding of music drifted from the main desk, down the halls, and into the ears of a sleeping blader. Kai cringed at the sound, tighten his arms around his soft pillow and buried his face into it to block out the sound. It was most likely Tyson being an idiot in the other room, being irritatingly annoying on purpose to wake him, he thought.

In the midst of the sound, beneath his ear on a soft surface, a rhythm of its own beat slowly. Kai's hand moved to examine the sound without opening his eyes, all that it met was softer, smoother parts that by no means felt like cotton or feathered pillow. It wasn't until his hand reached the part he lay against that he understood; images of the night before sneaked into his mind and he shot up instantly.

Beneath him was his soft white pillow, naked and flushed and marked from neck to . . . thighs. Aoi's white body could only be distinguishable from the white sheets because of the soft pink color Kai's body had left after lying on her the entire night, and the bruising marks his lips and teeth had left; the many marks that were left on her neck that trailed down her stomach.

His blood went cold, face paled, turning almost as white as Aoi's hair, but his eyes refused to look away from the small body before him. Because of the lack of warmth, Aoi shivered and curled into a ball, covering herself from Kai's view with her hands. It was that motioned that bared her back to him, where he found more of his marks and couldn't hide the blush that crept up his face.

This was not supposed to have happened, and he had not intended to have it go that far. He had just wanted to teach her a lesson, but he might have had one too many shots, and she had been there, too curious for her own good and too willing to please, though, she had no clue what she had been doing. He didn't want to be there when she woke and realized he had completely ravished her body, made her his, and made sure to leave a mark where everyone would know she was his; he couldn't bring himself to leave her lying there and waking to an empty room. He owed that much to her.

He felt perverse to be watching her sleep in nothing, but couldn't bring himself to look away from her marked body, her bruised hips that had a clear outline of two very large hands. It was only because she was so small that his hands looked so enlarged; he'd dwarfed her the moment he took her in his arms.

Still positioned above her, lifting himself above her on his elbows, Kai reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, revealing Aoi's flushed cheeks as she breathed in slowly. What the hell was he going to do now, and what the fuck was he was he going to tell Mr. Dickinson on why he had not returned with her to the hotel the night before? He'd taken her to a hotel, but not the hotel reserved by the BBA. Then there was that damn question Aoi had asked the night before a second before they had drifted off to sleep: _'What i__s this white stuff?'_

Kai moved forward, dropping on his side beside Aoi and touching the marks on her neck. He still couldn't control his reactions to the images of last night, and Aoi's face so innocently sleeping brought back the idea in which he had brought her into that room. Curses filled his mind again, at the question that told him that Aoi had not had a clue on what they were doing . . . on what he had done to her.

"Fuck." The word escaped his lips as he had looked down only to find the covers stained red. Everything about this situation lead him from bad to worse, and this little naked fairy cuddling up to him while wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her bare body against him was not helping at all.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, her lashes tickling his flesh as she blinked her eyes half open. Aoi looked at him with backlit eyes, her white lashes giving her a ghostly look as she studied him. "Kai~"

He cursed inwardly this time, clenching his fist behind him, and unknowingly glaring at Aoi. She didn't understand what that tone in her voice, while looking ravished, did to him. His headache only made things worse, and he couldn't pull away from her fast enough before a dizzy spell hit him and he dropped down onto the mattress again. Aoi wasted to time in crawling over him and wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Kai~"

"Stop that."

"But Kai~" Aoi hummed, her soprano voice making his head ache. He wasn't sure she was doing it on purpose, but that small little smirk told him she liked to see him troubled. Or maybe it was just his mind trying to find some fault to throw on to her. "Ohayo!"

"Aoi," he hissed, "Not so loud."

Aoi tilted her head slightly, pouting at him and making him curse inwardly knowing what was coming. "But you said I could be as loud as I wanted to be last nigh—"

He pressed two fingers to her lips, wrapping an arm around her waist as he sat up and placed her on his lap, which was a horrible idea but did so anyway. Having her so close, and bare, was extremely distracting to him, but it seemed to hold the same effect on Aoi as she sat perfectly still and watched him with her large blue eyes.

"Did anyone see you?" He asked, and rephrased himself when Aoi was about to asked who. "I mean, did any of the other guys see you leaving behind me?"

She shook her head, her small hand poking at the marking on his body that he had only noticed at that moment. Also in that moment, the burning of her nails digging into his back came to mind and he made a mental note not to let her see his back. Who knows how she would react if she thought she had _'attacked'_ him.

"It hurts." She was pouting again, her eyes trailing down to his hand which had teeth marks, but it was because he had moved his hand down her tips to her abdomen that she was watching it. "Kai, my legs feel wobbly . . . someone bit you. On the shoulder."

"Don't suppose it was the same person who bit you on the back." Aoi had leaned forward, her knees trembling as she supported herself on them to kiss Kai on the shoulder. Her back completely visible to him and the bite mark that marked her bottom. Removing his hand from her stomach, he wrapped it around her and crushed her to him; there was no way he would let her see the blush on his face.

"We need to go. Now." She was easy to pick up and place on the floor as he stood from the bed, but the moment he placed her on her feet she fell to the floor. Watching her try to stand was like watching a newly born calf try to walk. "Can you walk?"

"No!" She was wrapped around his leg, using him for supports, and eventually making less of a man if she reached wrong. "I'm all sticky."

Kai reached for her, lifting her up to her feet in one pull, and Aoi quickly wrapped her arms around his waist for support. With one free hand, she kept touching her stomach, her thighs, and wondering out loud how the marks on her body were made and why had they not disappeared already.

He had taken her to the room's bath, sitting her on the cold floor inside the tub, watching her shiver as he turned slightly red at her question. Aoi had no shame in being bare to him, and he was sure that if she could walk she would be parading herself around the room. She leaned back on the tub, her chest completely exposed, and her hands touching the inside of her thighs as she spoke.

"I did it wrong."

Kai made sure to have the hot water running before turning on the shower, but he couldn't ignore what she had just said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Aoi let out a shriek as the water hit her body, Kai quickly catching her when she was climbing out the tub and stepped into the shower with her. He made sure she got properly soaked, not caring how much complaining she did.

"Punishment!" she cried, her eyes glazing over, "I really did do it wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Aoi turned to face him, pressing herself closer, but he knew that she was just trying to jump out of the shower that she thought was too hot. "Why do you think you did something wrong?"

"Because," she answered like a spoiled child, "Because I couldn't leave these mini bruises on you!"

Her voice cracked, her hand going to her throat for a second before looking up at him with large, cat-like, blue eyes. Her skin changed in color; from pale, to pink, to flush in seconds that Kai pushed her out of the water only to have her shriek in cold and slam herself against him. Her legs wobbled, her throat, apparently, was becoming hoarse, and she had been wearing a skirt that night and now she had nothing to go under that.

When they were through with the warm shower, Aoi's body pale and clean and seemingly pure was the cause of Kai's heart attack as once more the marks on her body wear visible. Everywhere, absolutely every inch of her body was covered in accusations, and her bare legs, thighs, were no different than her neck.

"I'm going to get murdered." Kai let out a deep sigh, leaning his face on his palm. Aoi was quick to move to his side, wrapping her arms around him as she threw a leg over his, leaning her chest on him. His arm instinctively wrapped around her waist, his hand falling down to the hem of her skirt, the feel of the soft skin producing a headache, but he didn't push her away.

"I'm going to hell," he murmured as Aoi lifted his chin and kissed, "If I'm not already there."


	3. Lonely Daze - Koori

To those who are yet to know me, I'm Koori and I'm the contributor that has been writing the longest. This is not my usual site so bare with me if you see mistakes or if you just see something weird. This writing is actually dedicated to Kelsey, because you don't know how very persuasive _(she uses threats)_ she can be. Hope you enjoy the smut, again, but this time an amateur smut writer; I read smut, but not so much write it. First time for everything and if you all like it, then I'll continue improving it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade _(you all should know this without me having to tell you!)_ or Kai or any of the Bladebreakers. I do own Aoi and don't appreciate people using her without my content _(except for Kels-chan, she can abusive my lil' Aoi all she wants)_.

_**Aoi:**_ Because some of you are reading of her for the first time, I'll give you a quick background check. She was abandon as a babe and raised by the street of many countries. Though sometimes stupidly naive _(which may have you ripping your hair out)_ she instinctively knows how to protect herself when in danger. Why Kai was able to do such a thing to her without her putting up a fight? Simple. Aoi grew up with Kai, idolizes him, absolutely trusts him with her life, and believes he would do nothing that would hurt her.

* * *

_Oh Oh..._

_Can We Try..._

_Oh..._

They were no longer in Tokyo; there was no hole in the wall club, no longer were they in a dingy hotel with his weight on her and her soft body pressed closely to his. They had left that hellhole no later than the morning after, once Kai had managed to get the girl proper clothes for the others not to notice anything out of the ordinary and having her swear she would not tell anyone unless she wanted him to bite her tongue off.

She had agreed without uttering a word and Kai was sure it was because she had been protecting her tongue form his teeth. But it wasn't the fact of Aoi keeping her mouth shut that was currently bothering the slate hair blader; the tiny mascot had completely taken to ignoring him and even went out of her way to avoid him. It was a blessing at the start, perhaps, but things had become a bit difficult.

Difficult only for him, it seemed to be.

From that night on, after having her, he had decided to treat her as he had always done. Treat her like the strange little troublesome creature she was, a trained street rat at the most, like he had done at the beginning when they first met. But Aoi wasn't as loud as she had been before; she no longer seemed ready to start a fight with anyone that looked at her the wrong way or who spoke to her with strange words that made her tilt her head in curiosity.

The tilting of her head, her large azure eyes, and that innocently curious look in them was enough for him to forget about his decision of not taking her again. It helped him in nothing that Aoi seemed to have gotten a tad bit more . . . alluring; short skirts, tight shirts with low V-necks that showed her pale, soft skin. That flushed face that would appear out of the blue that she would say nothing about and which after she would refuse to even look at him.

The blush reached her ears and moved down below the V-neck, his mind reacting to her flustered self by bringing up images of what lied beneath those new clothes she wore. It was only because of her position of mascot that she had gotten a new look, he was sure it was because of that and not for him, which he would never admit to being the source of what caused the chaos in him.

Kai would never admit that this little girl was the cause of his thought blurring and turning back time to that one night that he regretted. He did regret it, dammit, and no one could say otherwise!

_Can we try to make up for the Lonely daze?_

_I love you baby come what may_

_Tonight I'm gonna make you stay_

Their profession had taken them to Okinawa, the newly announced BBA championships were to take place there and the first ever World Championship team had to be there as the special guest. The old team together and in one hotel room, like old times, except several years older. Nothing was amiss, or at least in the outer appearance it was like old times.

The others, like he had expected, were quick to ditch the room after dinner and exclaimed they would be late in coming back. But unlike the many times in their many trips around the globe, Aoi seemed less enthusiastic in getting caught up in their flow and instead opted in staying in for the night. She promised to take a quick bath and go to bed early, to Ray. The smile in her eyes when she promised Ray made Kai's blood boil, but he kept his calm composure like he'd done millions of times before.

Their first night alone with one another after what happened in Tokyo, and Aoi was anxious to leave his sight the moment the others walked out the door. She'd locked herself in the bathroom for almost three hours, two in which Kai knew for a fact she was just sitting on the floor with her back to the door, and about thirty minutes where she had her ear pressed to the door and listening for any sign that he was still out in the living room before finally taking a bath.

The lights had been dimmed down to the lowest they would go without completely going dark; a small lap on a night table was the only object that offered Aoi any light when she decided to leave the safety of the locked room. Her soft footsteps sunk slowly into the cushioned carpet floor as she walked towards the shared room of the team, her eyes glued to the floor in front of her feet and which lead her to overlook the silhouette of her team captain.

His mind had been playing tricks on him, because when Kai lifted his gaze from the glass of whiskey in his hand, the sight of Aoi in her white cotton tank top and tiny cotton short had reversed the maturity look she had been gaining the last passed weeks.

Aoi looked as much the innocently naïve tiny mascot he had taken advantage off, and that frighten look that crossed her face was not pacifying the part of him that had taken her to a dingy hotel and pounded her into the old mattress that miraculously had not broken beneath them. The bare skin that she showed, it made him sucks in a breath which caught her attention, her large eyes growing larger as she turned to look at him.

She looked shaken, but in a heartbeat she gave him her brightest smile and cheerfully called his name like she had many times before . . . before _that_ happened, "Kai~!"

He watched her closely, taking in the pinkish color of her skin from her face, to her neck, to her shoulders, to her collar bones and going further south. Under his eyes, her skin flushed redder, her breathing became uneven, and her eyes were unable to look at him directly without her breaking into a blush and biting her bottom lip.

He was drunk, or slightly buzzed, because there was no way Aoi would be able to look like a real woman. Not the Aoi he had grown up with who was small, childlike, and who had no mind to think of inappropriate things. At least, she had known of no inappropriate thoughts before . . .

Kai stood from the couch and walked over to Aoi who seemed to grow smaller as he stood beside her. Her head craned back to look at him, her face completely flushed red, eyes shining with the knowledge he had provided her with. He reached out a hand to her, his palm up, testing the waters to see if she would run to hide under the covers of the bed or take his silent offer. But he honestly doubted she could catch on to subtitles because with a cute smile she slipped her hand into his.

_Listen..._

_Sit back relax your mind your dinner is waiting_

_The more I see you girl my heart beat is pacing_

_New lovers mentally we knew what we were thinking_

_No waiting all night long let's start the love making_

_Can we try..._

He stared down at her: at her eyes, her slightly parted lips, at her flushed neck that had long recovered from his lip's work. The way she pressed her body to his, her soft breast pressing to his chest and causing him pain in his pants. She wasn't wearing anything but that thin, white cotton tank top, against damp skin.

Placing his hand on her hips, Kai bent down to press a chaste kiss on the center of her mouth. Aoi didn't move, didn't break away to ask a stupid question that would ruin this mood, until she stood on the tips of her toes and licked his bottom lip for a reason that Kai couldn't think off. But, fuck, he needed more than this puppy kiss.

Kai stepped closer, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her hard again his body before bending and fully covering her lips with his. He was too occupied with tasting her thoroughly that he didn't notice her small hand moving down from his chest to the belt of his pants. Momentarily stopping the kiss when he pressed her against the wall, he noticed she had successfully undone his belt, the button, and zipper of his pants.

Her face burned red, eye watching him warily, waiting for him to glare at her or scold her because, as her mind work in such a manner, she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. But did it stop her from reaching from her price? He'd let her do it before and she saw nothing wrong in doing it again without asking permission.

His eyes we like fire, burning right through her, but her eyes were as leveled as the calm sea. If pushed to the edge, which he had, that calm blue see could be just as fierce as any fire. Kai finding this out as Aoi pushed her hand down his boxers as she stood on her tips to bite him on the curve of his neck and shoulder.

He let out a curse, pushing her back into the wall with force before yelling at her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I dunno." Aoi answered truthfully, her eyes holding on to his for him to read her like an open book. She hadn't changed. She was still as curious as she had been on their first night, and she pouted up at him, "I . . . I want to touch . . . you."

"Don't be hasty," he shook her by the shoulders," You could hurt someone!"

"B-but," she kept her hands on her side, wanting to reach up and pull his hands off her, or wanting to pull him down by the collar and licking his lips again. "You said practice makes perfect!" She argued, her hands resolving her mind's problem and resting on the hem of Kai's boxers. "Then I'll practice so you won't think I'm no good and not teach me anymore."

"Not teach—fuck." He had remembered the reason he had taken her to that hotel room, remember the question she had asked and remembered how he had taught her by _'demonstration'_ or _'practice'_. "Was that the reason you've been avoiding me?"

She puffed out her checks, eyes shining with determination. "I have to be the best—like you—and I need practice to get there!"

_(Cause I love you)_

_(I'm gonna make you stay)_

_(Can we try)_

This time he slammed her against the wall, taking her face into his had squeezing it hard until her lips made a kissy face. Aoi obviously didn't understand why he had lost his temper and was glaring at her from such a close distance that his hair tickled her face. Her eyes narrowed at him questionably, not an ounce of fear shone in them as Kai glared for a split second before exposing her neck and leaning down to bite and suck on it.

This time Aoi did cry out, digging her fingers into his sides as she tried to push him away. But the action to Kai felt like a soft breeze was pushing against him. He knew exactly how Aoi would try to defend herself, so he kept her wrist in his hand and behind her, his leg moving in between hers, pressing up so her body would react only in pleasure and render her legs useless.

If he didn't know her as well as he did, he would have never of guessed how her body would react to him, but he knew her better than she knew herself. She was used to his cold persona, to his demanding ways, and she withered with pleasure beneath him not that she'd gotten a taste of what he would do. Now she understood why all the women dropped dead before him; she was melting into a puddle at his feet!

When he pulled away from her neck, locking his eyes with her tearful ones, Kai ran the back of his fingers against the newly made mark on her neck that by no means could be hid behind anything. Unless Aoi wanted to wear a turtle collar in August, she would just have to deal with having his teeth marked on the side of her neck.

"So mean~" she softly whined, her eyes not leaving Kai's.

"I swear, Aoi, if you let another man touch you—" he growled. Aoi looked up at him silently, her pale neck with the bruising mark peeked out at him from beneath wet white locks that had made her shirt transparent. Without saying a word of warning, he pulled her by her locked wrist into the shared bedroom and threw her on the bed before crawling above her.

_One chance is all I need to have you forever_

_I'll wait forever girl until the 12th of never_

_If I could do it all I'd carry your baby...nine months long_

_But I'm a man no doubt Darlin'_

_And you are my lady_

Kai had her wrist pinned above her head in a second, his leg angled in a manner that crushed both of hers under his and didn't allow any movement. Unlike before, AOi squirmed beneath him, arching her back and pressing her soft body against him as if that would set her free, but it had the opposite effect.

She let out a muffled sound as she bit her bottom lip when his hand reached the hem of her shirt and softly brushed her stomach. Instead up ripping the mocking cotton shirt, he pulled it over her head and used it to fasten her wrist to the head of the bed. Aoi lay bare under him, her head angled up to see the chain her shirt had become and unknowingly teasing Kai with her chest and his mark.

_(Can we try)_

_(To make up for the lonely daze)_

_(I'm gonna make you stay)_

_(all the things I wanna do to you baby)_

A low growl came from the back of his throat, catching Aoi attention and forcing her to turn her eyes on him. Not a single sign of embarrassment in her eyes, and Kai grinned at the fact. Aoi didn't seem to have the worries a normal girl would have towards her body and even seemed comfortable being seen with such little clothing; in simple night shorts with nothing under them, to be more specific.

_I'm tryin to figure out_

_what this love thing is all about_

_Can we be as one_

_Help me to know your so fine baby be mine_

_I wanna tell you girl_

_It's you love I only seek_

_It's the one that's meant for G'_

_Baby I'm sorry please stay don't you leave_

_(Stay don't u leave me)_

Kai leaned down, sticking his tongue out and running it slowly down her neck, not once loosing eyes contact as he worked his way down her body. Aoi arched her back, and like him, didn't turn away from his eyes as she did so. His large hands roamed over her sides, goose flesh covering her body at the slow steady speed.

Kai was taking his sweet time with this, taking in every emotion that crossed her face, which at the moment lacked patients; when his hand reached one of her breast, she gladly pressed into it as if she knew exactly how to react to please him, but he knew her body movements were ruled by sheer instinct.

He almost laughed at her pout when he removed his hand, but gave her no time to protest as he wrapped his arm around her torso and lifted her up to take her into his mouth. Crying out must have been her favorite thing to do, because the moment he flick his tongue over her she let out a soft that he was sure traveled down the hall and maybe even further.

"Keep quiet," he ordered, Aoi biting her lip and looking at him with glazed eyes, "We're in a five star hotel this time and sharing the room with idiots that could come running in at any moment if they hear you moaning."

"But—"

He dropped her body, pushing up on his elbows to cover her mouth with his. She easily opened for him, letting his tongue roam her mouth, and letting out a muffled scream when he bit her tongue.

"I said I would bite that thing off if you said anything." He sated with a smirk at Aoi teary eyes. "And even though I like you screaming my name, I'll bite it off if you get us caught."

"Bit it off," she clicked her tongue, trying it out after he had bitten it; "I'll bite yours off!"

Kai stuck his tongue out at her, "You don't even know how to use your own tongue to be able to do that."

"But I can use it for other things," she countered back softy, face turning slightly red, "and it's easy to bite off something that's already in your mouth."

Unlike her, Kai was quickly to know what she was talking about and what she was planning, and like hell he was going to risk _that_. He glared down at her and to show her that her plan was not a very good one, bent down and took a quick nip of her breast only to have her scream out again. When Aoi was about to protest, he repeated his action on the other one and moved his hand into her shorts.

She shut her eyes tightly, crushing his hand in her legs, and her mouth open to let out another moan, but she no time for that to happen. Kai forced them under the covers, untying her wrist from the head of the bed, and covering her mouth with his hand and muffling the passionate sound she was about to let out.

_(Cause i want u baby)_

_(Anything i've done i'm sorry)_

_(I'll climb a moutain,Swim a shore)_

_(Anything you want from me)_

_(i'll give you that & much much more)_

_(Yes i will baby)_

"Aoi!" Ray's voice filled the hotel room, "We brought you sweets from the festival! . . . Aoi?"

Aoi panted into Kai's hand. Her body shaking and he refused to stop stroking her though the footsteps of their teammates were coming closer and closer. She pressed up against him when he went to retrieve his hand, moving her now free hands to hold his in place as the door to the bedroom open.

"Found them!"

"Tyson," Ray scolded, "They're asleep already, and we should be going to bed too or we'll miss the Championship inauguration tomorrow."

Kai pressed his fingers into Aoi's mouth, allowing her to bite down when she was about to let out a moan. The others were piled in the door way, completely unaware of how Aoi was melting under his touch and ignorant of that fact that it was Aoi the one who refused to let him stop.

He grinned as he caught sight of Aoi backlit eyes looking at him with lust, uncaring that her _'bestfriend'_ and who thought of her as an angel was standing ten feet away.

_(Come on)_

_(If you want I'll kiss the ground that you walk on)_

_(Cause that's just how much I love you)_

_(All I ever wanted to do is make you happy baby)_

_(Tonight I want you by my side)_

"Isn't it weird to see them like that after so many years?" Tyson asked, "The last time they slept in the same bed was when I won the championship for the third time and that was only because Aoi sneaked into his bed."

Ray shrugged with a soft smile, looking over his shoulder and the shadowed for of Kai and Aoi. You're a moment, he could have sworn they moved and a strange sound, which he could distinguish as Aoi's voice, of whimper came from under the sheets.


End file.
